Like a ThunderFrozen
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: El poderoso Odín siempre está ocupado, y Loki mejor que nadie sabe cuan difícil es ser el hijo de un rey. Pero en aquel frio y vacío palacio, hay alguien que siempre está ahí para él, siempre… Parece que cada vez que están juntos el destino se interpone ¿Podrán abrirse paso estos hermanos para ser felices? Thorki


Hola! OWO bienveidos, a mis lectore habituales ya lo snuevos n.n jejej esta vez les traigo un lindo fanfic, tierno y romantico como no suelo hacerlos. XD por que lo hice? Por que amo la pareja, me encataron las pelis y me trae recuerdos de mi infancia n.n niian

En fin, espero les guste, es un fic algo corto pero muy muy dulce n.n trate de no ponerme muy mala con loki, el pobre ha sufrido bastante amanos de su padre como para que venga yo a hacerle mas daño. QWQ asi que le regale un momento de felicidad, efimero pero gratificante.

Espero lo disfrute, ya no las entretengo mas, n.n pasen leean y si les guta dejen un coment eso me hace muy muy feliz. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, yo no gano ni un quinto con esto, solo lo hice por diversion. B( y si no les gusta el yaoi ahorrense los comentarios negativos, yo hago lo que yo quiero! BD como mi lindo Loki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- w/) want Shawarma 3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary**: EL poderoro Odin siempre esta cocupado, y Loki mejor que nadie sabe cuan dificil es ser el hijo d eun rey. Pero en quel frio y vacio palacio, hay alguien que siempre esta ahí para el…¿siempre? Parece que cada vez que estan juntos el destino se interpone ¿Podran abrirse paso estos hermanos para ser felices? Thorki

**Titulo: Like a ThunderFrozen**

**Pareja: Thor x Loki**

**Serie: Avenger la pelicula.**

_"El opuesto a amor no es odio, en realidad es indiferencia. Amor y odio son ambos movidos por la misma pasión. Loki odia a Thor, por consiguiente, en su corazón, aún debe amarlo"_

_Tom Hiddleston_

-Padre…- el menor de los hijos de Odín comenzaba a perder la paciencia, había esperado un largo rato ya para poder obtener la atención de su padre por al menos unos instantes. Sabía que estaba ocupado, el sueño de Odín se acercaba así como una gran festividad para Thor…

Pero el solo deseaba unos minutos, quería ser igual de importante que Thor, quería ver esa mirada de orgullo en el rostro de su padre.

-Un momento Loki.- había repetido eso por más de media hora, pero ni siquiera la había volteado a ver, discutía con uno de sus consejeros los detalles de la seguridad.

-solo un segundo.- le murmuro y mejor aquel consejero volteo que su padre. Y al final desistió, nunca tendría esa atención que tanto deseaba, así que salió de aquel cuarto azotando la puerta tras de sí, no importaba, Odín ni siquiera apartaría la cabeza de su trabajo.

Dio un largo y doloroso suspiro, otro intento fallido, uno más que agregaba a la larga lista; desde niño…había intentado mostrar sus habilidades a su padre, mas este siempre parecía más interesado en otras cosa…y solo había visto su magia cuando hacia travesuras, así que lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo.

Y quizás lo era, Loki comenzaba a creerlo. Sus pies comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hasta un rincón apartado del castillo, ese pequeño rincón donde podía practicar, leer o pensar en calma, un lugar que casi nadie visitaba.

No podía apartarse de la magia, no podía dejarla. No era bueno en la pelea a diferencia de Thor y de muchos otros asgardianos; él era pequeño, bastante, rápido y astuto, pero no era tan fuerte. Y la magia, oh la magia, es si era su talento, era algo que fluía por sus venas y que le llenaba de dicha.

Loki tan solo deseaba que su padre apreciara su talento, había estado practicando varias cosa, cosas que le resultaban maravillosa a él…pero inquietantes a los demás, les daba risa o miedo, pero no les gustaba. Por ellos les hacían bromas, era divertido ver sus expresiones al ver una serpiente en su cuenco de sopa, o un oso que surgía de las vestimentas más finas como un ánima en pena.

Abrió la puerta de aquel recinto con dificultad, era de madera de caoba con hermosos grabados de oro e incrustaciones de gemas y perlas, era tan maravillosa como los tesoros que guardaba, teosos que ningún otro habitante de Asgard lograba apreciar: cientos, no, miles de libros llenos de leyendas, cuentos y hechizos. La lectura era un placer que ellos no comprendían, no tenían la paciencia para apreciar algo así, para paladear las palabras, para saborear las coplas y las rimas.

Pero Loki las amaba, no en balde era diestro al hablar y convencer, podía predecir el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en las personas y con ello manipularlas fácilmente. Tenía la lengua de plata.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la pesada mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, no tan bonita como el resto de la habitación, esta no tenía molduras finamente talladas o joyas incrustadas y distaba mucho de ser de una madera fina, era de fuerte roble, con remaches y clavos muy grandes para reforzarla. El mismo Loki la había traído, bueno, Thor le había ayudado, para reemplazar la que había roto en sus primeros intentos de hacer magia y que Odín no le regañara.

Puso un cuenco con un poco de agua y paso sus manos sobre en el espejo liquido sé que se formaba, murmurando un conjuro ancestral. Lentamente aquel liquido comenzó a temblar y las gotas se levantaron poco apoco, unas sobre otras hasta formar una pequeña serpiente de agua que danzaba al ritmo de las manos del dios.

Loki la hizo crecer, hasta alcanzar el techo y rodearle traviesamente, para luego hacerla tan pequeña que apenas era visible. Pero cuando estaba por transformarla en una enorme nube de vapor, el sonido de la puerta le hizo voltear y perder la concentración.

-Thor?- miro a su hermano como si le sorprendiera verlo ahí. Esa biblioteca había sido su refugio por muchos años, el lugar en donde solían ir a jugar. –que haces aquí hermano?

-te vi salir de la sala del trono.- se acercó a una enorme silla, y pudo ver como aquella serpiente liquida se destruía en miles de gotitas. –está todo bien hermano?

-lo de siempre.- el menor suspiro. –padre está demasiado ocupado para prestarme atención.

-de que querías hablar con él?- el poderoso dios del trueno le miro con ternura, Loki siempre le había parecido un pequeño gatito cuando se enojaba, ya que solía poner unos lindos pucheros…aunque él no se diera cuenta.

-yo quería mostrarle algo.- murmuro el menos de los hijos de Odín, mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales aquel reino que no parecía comprenderle, sintiendose tan solo en aquel lugar.

-y porque no me lo enseñas a mí?- aquellas palabras provocaron una sonrisa instantánea en los labios del pelinegro y de inmediato una cálida sensación corrió desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas, adornándolas con un sutil y encantador color carmesí.

-tu… tú quieres ver?- Loki siempre podía contar con su hermano, no importaba que pasara. Thor siempre estaba ahí para él. Sin importar cuan mal se portara, aun cuando él hubiera sido víctima de alguna de sus bromas, el rubio siempre regresaba a su lado con una sonrisa, para protegerle y quererle. Loki casi podía jurar que Thor era el único que realmente le amaba.

-sí, claro que si.-el mayor le miraba con ilusión, como si fuera un chiquillo, con esa sonrisa eterna, plagada de superioridad y cariño.

Loki no lo pensó dos veces y cerrando murmuro un hechizo, tan suavemente que su voz apenas era audible.

Y misteriosamente aquel cuarto se llenó de niebla, suaves nubes de agua que se deslizaban por el piso elevándose en pilares hasta el techo, hasta que se formó en él una suave y etérea capa de cúmulos blanquecinos como algodón.

El joven hechicero hizo un pase con la mano y del aquellas nubes comenzaron a caer copos de nieve, en una perfecta danza de armonía, describiendo formas caprichosas en su descenso.

-son…hermosos.- le dijo el mayor de los hijos de Odín mientras extendía su manos para atrapar algunos, esperando que al tocarlos el calor de su mano los destruyera. Mas no fue así, los copitos se fuero acumulando sobre su palma, formando montoncitos.

-y no es todo.- Loki se acercó, se hincó y tomo suavemente la mano del que era su hermano, la acuno suavemente entre las suyas y dejo que las pequeñas estrellas de hielo se acumularan unos instantes más.

Y cuando considero que era suficiente, el joven de cabellos negros los soplo suavemente y antes de estos tocaran el rostro de su hermano se comenzaron a hilar hasta transformarse en hermosas plumas, largas y suaves pero completamente constituidas de nieve. Tan suaves y frágiles, Thor las miro y las sujeto con un cuidado impropio del mayor de los hijos de Odín, pero si era algo que su hermano había hecho…él lo cuidaría, aunque fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

-maravilloso…- Thor jugueteaba con una de esas plumas en sus manos, mientras algunas de ellas se atoraban en su ropa y su cabello rubio, acomodándose cuidadosamente como si reflejaran lo que su creador sentía.

-te gusta?- le pregunto aquel joven entornando sus ojos esmeralda esperando la reacción de su hermano.

-pero claro que sí!- la voz del rubio resonó por aquella biblioteca que albergaba tantos recuerdos,sus recuerdos. –wow, Loki. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me mostrabas tu magia.- el mayor le sonrió y su risa sincera acelero el corazón del dios de las travesuras. –la última vez no podías ni siquiera mover el agua y ahora…wow!

Loki sabia cuan tosco era su hermano, cuánto daño podían hacer esa manos. Pero ahora mismo Thor estaba poniendo sus manos sobre su ser, una en su hombro y otra en su mentón, dejando que la pluma acariciara su piel muy cerca de su cuello; con tanto cuidado que casi podría haberse preguntado "¿que habían hecho con el Thor real?" mas…sabía que el dios del trueno siempre le trataba con esa delicadeza, como si temiera que fuera aromperse en sus manos como un pedazo de cristal.

-hermano…- Loki le miraba con una sonrisa, tan contento e inocente. Una expresión que solo el dios del trueno tenía el placer de contemplar con frecuencia, Loki solo se mostraba así con su hermano, era el único que lograba hacerle feliz.

La ventisca comenzó a rodearles, convirtiendo aquella habitacion en un cuadro idílico de invierno, obligando al dios del trueno a cercarse al menor buscando calor, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y olvidándose del mundo en un instante mágico, sí; mágico. Y no era lo único que parecía estar pasando, los dos hermanos se acercaban lentamente, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros poco a poco, hasta casi convertirse como un solo ser.

Pero antes de que sus labios pudieran fundirse en un beso, la puerta de aquel recinto sonó y chirrió al ser empujada.

Los dos hermanos se separaron un poco avergonzados y sorprendidos por lo que iban a hacer. Y la tormenta se desvaneció lentamente, dejando al guardia que había llegado sorprendido al ver ese cuarto lleno de nieve en pleno verano.

-su padre lo busca, señor del trueno.- le dijo aquel emisario mirando con detenimiento aquel cuarto, cada uno de esos montones de nieve sin lograr convencer a su mente que eran reales. –es... acerca del torneo.

-estaré ahí en un momento.- Thor miro a su hermano sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Como pedir perdón por irse en un momento así? Pero no podía hacer esperar a su padre, o se enfadaría.

-ve…-le dijo con esa sonrisa tan fría y ausente, una que no podía engañar a nadie no quería que le dejaran y su hermano lo sabía. –ve ya, no importa. Es solo...un truco barato, no tiene importancia.

-eres mi hermano y aunque no lo fueras, te quiero.- loki desvio la mirada intentado que aquel guardia no notara el rubor de su rostro. –eres importante para mi.

El rubio le dio una última mirada, seguida de una sonrisa que escondía un mensaje profundo, era más que una disculpa, era una promesa, regresaría lo más rápido que pudiera. Y el dios de mirada celeste le creía, Thor no solía decir mentiras, no tenía talento para ello. Y salio siguiendo al guardia por los pasillo.

El menor de los hijos de odin quedo otra vez solo en aquel cuarto y extrañamente se sentia peor que cuando habia llegado, era como…como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho, o peor aun, como si el mismo lo hubiera arrancado él mismo, y dolia tanto…

De pronto algo irrumpio en el recinto, dando pasos rapidos y fuertes, acercandose como siplaneara embestir a Loki con todas sus fuerzas. El dios de las travesuras volteo veloz, asustado por la estampida inesperada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo los poderosos brazos de thor le rodearon y le estrecharon contr a su pecho en un tosco abrazo.

-LOKI! Tengo una idea!- le dijo emocionado, cargando sin ningun problema al dios de negros cabellos. –le mostraremos tu magia a padre, pero no solo eso.- una sonrisa un poco maliciosa aparecio en rostro del mayor de los hermanos, y mientras sus cabellos rubio acariciaban el rostro de su hermano le susurro. –todo Asgard va a ver lo maravilloso que eres.

Loki estaba sorprendido, aquellas palabras habian hecho estemeser todo su ser, quiza no fueron las palabras sino la forma en que se lo dijo, ese susurro tan intimo y extrañamente sensual. Y antes de que pudiera corresponder aquella caricia, unos suaves labios se poraron en su mejilla dulcemente

-te veo en un rato, loki.- asi como entro, aquel dios tan imponente salio. Dejando a su hermano con lo que el llamaria "una sonrisa de Hada enamorada en los labios", con el corazon latiendo como loco y sintiendose lleno, pleno y feliz como no lo habia hecho en muchos siglos, Mientras a su alredor la nieve se derretia presurosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

les ha gustado OWO niiian XD jeje es una de las historias mas tiernas qu etengo QwQ ya uqneu soy nueva en est efandom espero les guste niiian n.n planeo hacer otros de los avengers (solo yaoi y acepto sugerencias ;3)

n.n je, fue algo lindo, no? OWO miaaa*W* thor es como un enorme perrito feliz, le brinca a Loki encima w y loki como dice thor es un gatituuuu adorable! Owo si ya leyeron hasta aquí, nosean malas y dejenme un comentario, cada comentario que dejen le dara una copa de pudin a nuestrolindo loki, haganlo feliz, denle muhco pudin! 3


End file.
